What Cupid Problem?
What Cupid Problem? is the eleventh episode of the second season of and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary LOVE IS IN THE AIR WHEN CUPID SHOWS UP IN MYSTIC FALLS — After learning that Josie, Lizzie and Alaric are in trouble, Hope leads the charge to save them. Meanwhile, Landon seizes the chance to keep an eye on the latest monster in town in order to prove himself useful. Elsewhere, MG's attempt at a perfect first date with Kym takes a disastrous turn when Hope enlists his help in her plan. Kaleb also appears.http://www.ksitetv.com/legacies/legacies-spoilers-what-cupid-problem/202135/ Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman (credit only) *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman (credit only) *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (credit only) *Chris Lee as Kaleb *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast *Olivia Liang as Alyssa Chang *Ben Geurens as The Necromancer *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Karen David as Emma Tig *Ebboney Wilson as Kym *Ben Levin as Jed *Elijah B. Moore as Wade *Reznor Malalik Allen as Pedro Guest Cast *Charles Jazz Terrier as Chad *L. Steven Taylor as Pothos Co-Starring *PJ Avery as Druscilla *Nicci T. Carr as City Hall Official Trivia *Antagonist: Malivore (indirectly), The Necromancer, Pothos, Alyssa Chang (indirectly) *Kym leaves the Salvatore School out of fear and for her safety. *The Necromancer breaks into the Salvatore School's weapons armory, stealing a horde of objects, including a golden arrow. *Landon unknowingly learns how to levitate when overcome with emotion while kissing Hope. *This episode marks the final end of Hope's appearance in every episode of . She does not appear in the following episode, Kai Parker Screwed Us. *Emma Tig and Dorian Williams get married while influenced with Pothos' arrow. After Pothos is defeated, they question if they're actually married. **It is revealed that Jed also has feelings for Emma as he crashes the wedding between Emma and Dorian. Body Count *Unnamed bartender - Heart Extraction; killed by Pothos *Pothos - Poisoned; indirectly killed by Landon Kirby by ingesting Devil's Ivy (or pothos) *Landon Kirby - Heart Extraction; killed by Pothos, but resurrected Continuity *Kym, the Necromancer and Chad were last seen in I Couldn't Have Done This Without You. *Pedro was last seen in This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent. *Rafael was mentioned. He was last seen in This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent. *The unnamed sphinx was mentioned. He was last seen in It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough. *Bonnie was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . *Caroline was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on . *Kaleb is driving the car Santa gave him in This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted ***Werewolf Transition Space ***Headmaster's office **Mystic Falls Cemetery ***Salvatore Crypt **City Hall ***City Clerk's Office Behind the Scenes *This episode's title was a line used by Pothos. *This is the first episode not to feature Alaric Saltzman. **As of this episode, Danielle Rose Russell (Hope Mikaelson) is the only cast member to appear in every episode of the series so far. *This episode marks Dorian Williams' 20th appearance on the show. *This episode marks Emma Tig and Jed's 10th appearance on the show. *Just like the episode before it, this episode does not to have the "Previously on Legacies" segment. Cultural References *Wade exclaims "Thank Queen Mab" when Emma and Dorian returns to the Salvatore School. 's first literary reference, by all accounts, is 's , where she's a midwife. In various other iterations of media, she is usually portrayed as the queen of fairies, such as in and to name a few. Quotes |-|Promo= |-|Scene= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 2x11 Promo "What Cupid Problem?" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Season 2 Episode 11 What Cupid Problem? Scene The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x11 What Cupid Problem-Landon-Hope-Cupid.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-Hope-Landon.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-Hope-Landon 2.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-Cupid.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-MG.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-MG 2.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-Alyssa-MG.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-Alyssa-MG 2.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-Landon-Kaleb.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-Landon-Kaleb-Pedro-Wade.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-Hope.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-Landon-Kaleb-Hope.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-Kaleb.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC211-001-Eye~The Necromancer.png LGC211-002-Josie-Lizzie~Eye~The Necromancer.png LGC211-003~Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC211-004-Chad~The Necromancer.png LGC211-005-The Necromancer~Chad.png LGC211-006-Pothos.png LGC211-007-Love Arrow.png LGC211-008-Love Arrow.png LGC211-009-Love Arrow.png LGC211-010-Pothos.png LGC211-011~Wade-Landon.png LGC211-012-Wade.png LGC211-013-Landon.png LGC211-014-Dorian-Emma.png LGC211-015~Dorian-Emma.png LGC211-016-Dorian~Emma.png LGC211-017-Emma-Dorian.png LGC211-018-Dorian-Emma-Love Arrow.png LGC211-019-Alyssa-Hope.png LGC211-020-Alyssa.png LGC211-021-Hope.png LGC211-022-Kaleb.png LGC211-023-Kaleb-MG.png LGC211-024-Pothos-Love Arrow.png LGC211-025-Landon.png LGC211-026-Bow and Arrow.png LGC211-027-Pothos.png LGC211-028-Hope.png LGC211-029-Pothos.png LGC211-030-Landon-Hope.png LGC211-031-Hope-Landon.png LGC211-032-Pothos.png LGC211-033-Hope-Landon-Pothos-Barrier Spell.png LGC211-034-Landon-Arrows~Pothos-Hope.png LGC211-035~Landon~Arrows-Pothos~Hope.png LGC211-036~Hope-Obsession Arrow~Alyssa.png LGC211-037-Alyssa.png LGC211-038-Kym~MG.png LGC211-039~Kym-MG.png LGC211-040-Hope.png LGC211-041-MG.png LGC211-042-Alyssa.png LGC211-043~MG-Alyssa.png LGC211-044-Arrows-Landon.png LGC211-045-Pothos.png LGC211-046-Pothos.png LGC211-047-Landon.png LGC211-048-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-049-Alyssa.png LGC211-050-MG.png LGC211-051-Hope.png LGC211-052-MG.png LGC211-053-MG.png LGC211-054-Alyssa.png LGC211-055-Kaleb.png LGC211-056-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-057-Landon.png LGC211-058-Pothos.png LGC211-059-Landon.png LGC211-060-Pothos.png LGC211-061-Landon.png LGC211-062-Landon.png LGC211-063-Pedro-Druscilla-Wade-Jed.png LGC211-064~Wade-Jed.png LGC211-065-Pedro-Druscilla-Wade.png LGC211-066-Druscilla.png LGC211-067~Pedro-Druscilla-Wade-Kaleb~Landon.png LGC211-068-Kaleb.png LGC211-069-MG-Alyssa.png LGC211-070-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-071-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-072-MG.png LGC211-073-Alyssa.png LGC211-074-Mystic Tap.png LGC211-075-Druscilla-Landon-Wade.png LGC211-076-Kaleb.png LGC211-077-Pedro.png LGC211-078-Landon-Druscilla-Kaleb-Pedro~Wade~Pothos.png LGC211-079-Pothos.png LGC211-080-City Hall Official.png LGC211-081-Emma-City Hall Official-Dorian.png LGC211-082-Jed~Emma.png LGC211-083-Jed-Emma-City Hall Official-Dorian.png LGC211-084-Landon.png LGC211-085-Pothos.png LGC211-086-Landon-Kaleb.png LGC211-087-Wade.png LGC211-088-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC211-089-Pothos.png LGC211-090-Landon-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC211-091-Pothos.png LGC211-092-Pedro-Landon-Wade-Kaleb.png LGC211-093-Kaleb-Landon.png LGC211-094-Ascendant.png LGC211-095-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-096-Alyssa.png LGC211-097-MG.png LGC211-098-Alyssa-Ascendant~MG.png LGC211-099-Ascendant.png LGC211-100-Kaleb-Landon-Pedro-Wade.png LGC211-101-Erotes~Kaleb.png LGC211-102-Erotes.png LGC211-103-Ascendant-MG.png LGC211-104-Hope.png LGC211-105-MG.png LGC211-106-Pothos.png LGC211-107-Hope.png LGC211-108-Kym-Kaleb.png LGC211-109~Kym-Kaleb-MG.png LGC211-110-MG-Kym-Kaleb.png LGC211-111-Alyssa.png LGC211-112-Kaleb-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-113-Kym.png LGC211-114-Pothos.png LGC211-115-Hope.png LGC211-116-Landon.png LGC211-117~Kym-MG-Alyssa~Kaleb.png LGC211-118-MG.png LGC211-119-Kaleb.png LGC211-120-MG~Alyssa-Kaleb.png LGC211-121-Alyssa.png LGC211-122-Alyssa~Kym.png LGC211-123-Hope.png LGC211-124-Landon~Pothos.png LGC211-125-Pothos~Landon.png LGC211-126-Pothos-Landon.png LGC211-127-Landon.png LGC211-128-Hope.png LGC211-129-Pothos.png LGC211-130~Landon-Hope.png LGC211-131-Landon~Hope.png LGC211-132-Landon-Hope.png LGC211-133-Landon-Hope.png LGC211-134-MG~Kym.png LGC211-135~MG-Kym.png LGC211-136-MG-Kym.png LGC211-137-Alyssa-Kaleb.png LGC211-138-Kaleb.png LGC211-139-Alyssa.png LGC211-140-Dorian-Emma.png LGC211-141-Dorian.png LGC211-142-Emma.png LGC211-143-Dorian-Emma-Wade.png LGC211-144-The Necromancer.png LGC211-145-The Necromancer.png LGC211-146-Pothos-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC211-147-The Golden Arrow.png LGC211-148-Chad-The Golden Arrow-The Necromancer.png LGC211-149-Pothos-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC211-150-Star Chart.png LGC211-151-Hope.png LGC211-152-Landon.png LGC211-153-Diary.png LGC211-154-Landon-Hope.png LGC211-155-Landon-Hope.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 02-01-20~L. Steven Taylor-BTS.jpg 2020-30-01-L. Steven Taylor-BTS.jpg 2020-30-01-L. Steven Taylor-BTS-02.jpg 2020-31-01-L. Steven Taylor-Reznor Malalik Allen-BTS.jpg 2020-31-01-L. Steven Taylor-BTS-02.jpg 2020-31-01-L. Steven Taylor-BTS-03.jpg 2020-31-01-L. Steven Taylor-BTS-04.jpg 2020-31-01-L. Steven Taylor-BTS-05.jpg 2020-31-01-L. Steven Taylor-BTS-06.jpg 2020-31-01-L. Steven Taylor-BTS-07.jpg References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season Two